


it's 2am and you're on my mind

by clemmingstho (whiskylouis)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, because apparently i cant write anything without angst, harry is a little spoon and very manly, i guess, im really sorry, louis is scared and usually drunk, sorry - Freeform, theres probably more, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3219194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskylouis/pseuds/clemmingstho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis is drunk and hungry at 2am and harry is very pretty. things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's 2am and you're on my mind

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be cute and funny and then things escelated and this happened.

if there's one thing louis is known for, it's his horrible ideas that somehow turn out even worse than one would think it's possible .  there has been many of situations like this - from the snow prank to the bird prank but getting drunk on a Sunday evening was probably one of the worst ones he's ever had because 4 hours after he opened the bottle of vodka, he was standing in front of his neighbours' door, an almost empty bottle in one hand, the other pressed against the wall as he kicked the door in the tune of jingle bell rock. really, it could be worse - he could be knocking (read: kicking) on some other door, of someone he doesn't even know which would probably lead to him getting punched but he was standing in front of  harry's  door. harry, who has been his best friend for almost two years, harry who he has a massive crush on, harry who was opening the door with eyes puffy from sleep and with nothing but his boxers on. now, louis has seen him like this before, he has seen him naked before, but louis was also very drunk and very much in love with the younger boy and well. 

''you're really fucking beautiful.'' louis blurted. then proceeded to slam his head into the wall. 

harry laughed and rubbed his eyes, a flush working its way to his cheeks. ''did you wake me up at 2am just to tell me that?'' his voice was even rougher than usual and louis groaned. 

''no,  i .'' he sighed. ''I want fries and chicken nuggets.''

''aha.'' harry yawned and leaned on the doorway. ''and you thought it was important to tell me that?'' 

''you have a car.''

harry nodded. ''I am quite aware of that, yes, thank you, louis.''

''and I'm hungry.''

''so you've said, yes.'' harry nodded again. 

''so.''

''so?'' harry yawned. ''help me out here,  lou , I just woke up.''

louis rolled his eyes exaggeratedly. ''sooooo...'' he pointed the bottle at harry's face. ''you need to come with me to maccas so I don't get lost.'' 

harry laughed and pushed the bottle away. ''I'm sure you can manage.''

''no.'' louis pouted. ''I want you to come with me.''

''and why is that?''

louis swayed where he was standing and he leaned on the doorway right in front of harry and he looked up because even though harry was two years younger, he was al so taller and louis still had to look up at him. up close, harry was even prettier than from afar, with his big green eyes and his puffy lips and the slight stubble dusting his jaw and well. louis was not nearl y  drunk enough for this.

''you're really fucking pretty.''

harry laughed nervously and looked at the ground, shuffling from one foot to the other as a blush rose on his cheeks once again. ''is that why you want me to go with you? because I'm pretty?''

''no, ugh.'' louis sighed and grabbed  harry's  arm. ''just come on.''

''yeah,  no.'' harry laughed, pulling him back. ''I am currently in my underwear so. why don't you just come inside and I'll make you fries?''

louis stared at him. ''and chicken nuggets.''

harry laughed again and pulled louis in his flat by his hand. ''and chicken nuggets.'' he waited until louis was seated on the kitchen island, swinging his feet and holding the almost empty bottle between his thighs to start cooking. ''so, why exactly are you drunk on a Monday morning?''

''to be fair it was Sunday when I started drinking.''

''yes but  why  did you start drinking?''

louis looked at him like he was crazy for asking. ''it's December.''

''it's also school week.''

louis raised his eyebrow, rolling his eyes. ''has that ever stopped me before?''

''well,'' harry laughed, throwing a frozen  french  fry at him. ''you usually wait until Friday and Saturday.''

''it was an emergency.''

''yeah?'' harry raised his eyebrows, turning so he could face louis. ''what happened?''

''I was thirsty.''

''so y ou drank a bottle of vodka.''

louis looked at harry with a straight face. ''it was either that or rum.''

harry managed to stare at louis with a straight face for a couple of more seconds before he burst out laughing, covering his mouth with his hand and shaking his head. his eyes were shining in the kitchen light and louis could barely focus. his head was already dizzy from the alcohol and harry was not helping. once harry finally stopped laughing he stepped closer to louis, leaning his hands on the counter next to louis' hips, his face inches away from louis' and his face serious ,eyes searching louis. he bit his lip and louis  copied the movement without realising . 

''so, what's the real reason you're drunk?'' harry asked, his breath hitting louis' face and louis' eyes moved to look into  harry's , his lips parted and he could tell that harry could see he was afraid. harry didn't move for a couple of seconds and then he grabbed the bottle from louis, drinking the last of it before he threw it away, plating up the frie s and chicken nuggets for louis. ''can you eat this in my bed? I'm really tired and you have TV there.''

louis nodded and took the plate, following harry in his bedro om wordlessly. harry curled up on one side and smiled as louis sat down next to him, turning on the TV but muting it and turning to look at harry. he ate one fry and offered one to harry, smiling with heavy eyes and harry had to grip the sheets to stop himself from reaching out and cuddling louis. he watched him as he ate and louis watched harry, smiling shyly and averting his eyes nervously and once he finally finished he placed the plate on the night stand, wringing his hands in his lap. ''can I sleep here tonight?''

harry bit his lip to stop himself from smiling too hard as he pulled the covers back and waited until louis was in his boxers and a jumper to pull him under, chest to back. he pressed a kiss to the back of louis' head and pulled him closer, their fingers entwined on louis'  tummy and harry was perfectly content to spend the rest of his life like that. 

''hey.'' he whispered, nuzzling his face into louis' neck just to hear him giggle and watch him try to squirm away. ''how do you make an octopus laugh?''

louis giggled. ''I don't know, how?''

''you give it ten tickles.'' harry laughed, holding louis close.

''you're such an idiot.'' louis laughed, squeezing  harry's  fingers and then suddenly he was crying and burying his face in his hands, his shoulders shaking and harry turned him around, holding him close, holding his wrists and trying to pry his hands away. 

''whoa, lou, what's going on? what's wrong? why are you crying?'' louis just shook his head and pressed close to harry, hiding his face in harry's neck and wrapping his arms around harry's torso. so harry just held him, held him for that night as louis cried until he fell asleep in harry's arms and harry thought about how it would be to get the privilege to hold louis like that every night for the rest of his life. 

-

when louis woke up, he was alone and hung-over and the plate was gone from the night stand. the whole flat was qui e t  and when he got up, he realised harry must have left for his classes already. with a sigh, he walked to his own flat and changed in some jeans and a hoodie and grabbed his backpack before he left for his own classes, even though he was already late. he didn't want to wait for harry, not after what happened the previous night, not after he had cried in his arms. he made a rule not to cry in front of anyone when he was still a kid, still a teenager with a broken family and friends who kept making him feel horrible and like he was never good enough. he promised himself he would never show anyone his weak side, never show anyone he actually had a heart. but here he was, a night after he had cried in front of one of his best friends and now he didn't know what to do. didn't know if he should pretend it never happened or just avoid harry for the rest of his life. he just decided to avoid him when he bumped into someone and while he would usually at least say sorry, he was in a bad mood and his head hurt and he was not up to saying anything. but of course every god that has ever existed hates him and of course, he had bumped into harry. he didn't even have to look up, he could tell by the way fire started to spread through his body where  harry's  hand touched him. 

''hey.''  harry's  voice was quiet, too quiet for a normal chat and louis closed his eyes, refusing to look up. 

''hey.''

harry sighed and tapped louis' chin until he looked up at him. harry was smiling softly and while usually louis would smile back because when harry smiled, everyone smiled; this time he looked away. but harry was having none of that and he took a hold of louis' chin and turned his head so he had to look at harry. ''what's wrong?''

louis averted his eyes. ''nothing.''

'' lou .'' harry sighed, moving them out of the way as some of the other students walked past them. he cornered louis between the wall and himself and louis stared at his shoes. ''don't fuck with me now. what's going on?''

louis didn't answer. 

''you know I can tell when something's up and I'm not gonna let it go. you're my best friend and I don't like when you're sad.''

louis looked away.

''you've never cried in front of me.''

it took louis a couple of seconds to answer. ''I was drunk.''

harry rolled his eyes. ''I've seen you drunk before,  lou . you're a happy drunk.''

'' i .'' louis sighed and leaned his head back, on the wall behind him with a soft  thump.  ''I'm lonely. okay?'' he tried to move, tried to walk away and possibly move to  canada  and never come back but harry grabbed his arm, holding him in place. 

''but you have me.''  harry's  forehead wrinkled as he frowned. ''and  zayn . and  niall . and  liam . and-''

''it's not the same.'' louis cut him off. ''it' s not the  same,  harry.  i .'' he sighed and rubbed his hand over his face, tugging at his hair. harry still hadn't let go of his arm. ''sometimes you just need something more,  y'know ? sometimes you need someone to hold you  at night and to kiss you in the morning and make you feel like you're actually loved and that not everyone is just pretending.'' he sighed again. ''friendships are great but sometimes It's not enough.'' he ended up in almost a whisper and he looked away when harry stepped back, his face showing everything from shock to anger. 

''you told me you don't fall in love.'' he muttered, dropping his hand and louis felt a stab of panic deep in his stomach. he wanted to reach out and to pull harry back to him, to hug him and to kiss him and just. hold him. 

''yeah.'' louis laughed bitterly. ''it's easier to say that than to admit that no one will ever fall in love with me.'' 

harry opened his mouth to say something then closed it again. he looked like he didn't know if he should be mad or not. louis shook his head and stepped away. 

''I have to go.'' he said, turning his back to harry. 

'' lou .''

louis shook his head again. ''sorry,  haz .''

-

weeks passed and louis did everything in his power to avoid harry. he did quite a good job if he says so himself, only running into him twice and both times managing to leave in seconds after he saw him. and then the holidays started and louis stayed in his flat for all of the days with his computer, take out and alcohol. he figured harry had gone home for Christmas as he had said so weeks ago, when they were talking about their families. 

louis' family loved harry, always telling him to say hi to harry and to bring him with him when he visited and louis usually did, he could barely remember when the last time he went home without harry was. 

harry's  family loved louis as well and they all went out together many times before. it all felt very domestic and every time it would happen, louis would wish it could stay like that for ever. but that's not how it works. he's not that lucky. 

he figured harry would text him on his birthday like he always does and he figured he would call him in the morning as well but as the clock struck ten minutes before midnight on the 23rd of D ecember, the doors to his flat opened and for a second louis thought it was his mum. but then he remembered there's only one person who has the key to his flat. he sighed but he didn't move from his bed; figured it was pointless so he just stayed where he was - laying on his back with one hand under his head and the other holding a bottle of vodka. harry didn't say anything when he came in the room, just crawled on the bed and curled up on louis' side, head on his chest and his arms around louis' waist. louis moved his free hand around him so he was holding him close, his fingertips pressing against his hip like a shiver. they were quiet for a while, until the clock struck midnight and harry turned his head, pressing his lips to louis' jawbone. 

''happy birthday,  lou .'' he whispered. louis closed his eyes. ''I miss you.''

louis let go of the bottle, letting in drop to the floor with a sound that was too loud in the quiet room and he reached over, taking a hold of  harry's  chin, pulling his head up and pressing his lips to  harry's . harry made a sound that sounded a bit like a sob but then he moved, turning his body and gripping louis' shoulder as he leaned even closer and louis moved his hand so he could grip  harry's  curls as he pulled him close, closer until there was no space between them and they couldn't tell where one started and the other ended. louis' head was already dizzy from the vodka and his whole body was on fire that started where  harry's  lips touched his. he licked in his mouth and tried not to lose control of his body when harry moaned and moved so he was laying on top of him, holding louis as hard as he could, almost like he thought it would all disappear if he let go. louis felt like that, felt like if he opened his eyes harry would be gone and it would all turn out to be a dream but when he finally did, when harry pulled away to kiss over louis' neck and louis finally opened his eyes harry was still there, still on top of him, still kissing him like he had wanted this all along. and louis just had to see him, had to look at him so he pulled him up until they were on the same eye level and he let himself look at him, really look at him; taking in the green eyes that looked glazed over and he lovely flush of a blush on his cheeks and the obscene colour his lips were at that moment. 

'' lou .'' harry whispered, licking his lips and blinking like he couldn't believe it was actually him. ''fuck  lou , I missed you so much.'' he leaned down and bit louis' bottom lip, soothing it with a flick of his tongue and louis' fingers gripped  harry's  shirt like it was his lifeline. 

they fell asleep like that - harry on top of louis, holding each other like they're never  gonna  see each other again and when louis woke up, he moved so harry was on the other side of his bed and louis was standing above him, looking at him with eyes bur ning from unshed tears. and then he left. he grabbed his phone and his wallet and he left his flat, walking until his legs felt like they would break if he took one more step. he sat on a bench in a lonely park and stared straight ahead of him, refusing to cry once again. he had cried too much this month. 

his phone rang every five minutes and it was annoying him. aside from a couple of texts from his mother and sisters and friends wishing him a happy birthday, most of them were from harry and louis didn't want to answer. he didn't want to read them either. he didn't want to see harry apologising for kissing him and he didn't want him to realise it was a mistake. he didn't want to read him rejecting louis. 

louis never really said anything so technically, it wouldn't be rejecting but it would still feel like that and louis didn't want to feel anything. 

he did this a lot; blocking out emotions. he learnt how to do it at a very young age, when he was still hiding in his bed with the covers over his head and covering his ears while his mother and father fought downstairs and he just never grew out of it. he didn't hide under his covers anymore but it felt a bit like he was. it felt like he spent his whole life hiding from everything and everyone that could possibly hurt him. 

and then harry came along, with his positive energy and his beautiful smile that made it impossible not to smile along and with his stupid  reasoning and claiming -  believ ing  -  that everything was gonna be just fine and he made louis break down one of his walls, made him want to give himself completely to harry and made him thing that he could actually be happy. 

he walked to his flat when it started raining, hoping harry wouldn't still be there and luckily he wasn't. louis' flat was just as empty as he felt and with a sigh, louis changed into dry clothes and curled up in his bed, staring at the wall with blank, watery eyes. 

he must have fallen asleep sometime after that because when he woke up, harry was curled up behind him, holding him close and pressing his face against the back of louis' neck. 

'' haz ?'' louis muttered, blinking at the wall. he felt harry pull him even closer. 

''hey,  lou .'' harry whispered, his breathing uneven. they were quiet for a while.  ''where did you go?''

louis sighed and tried to move away but harry wouldn't let him go. ''harry.''

''shit,  lou , you have to stop running away.'' harry said and louis could hear his voice break. ''I miss you.''

''I'm right here.''

''for how long? when- how do I know you won't run as soon as I let you go?''

louis smiled, pressing a kiss to  harry's  bicep. ''so are you just  gonna  hold me for the rest of our lives?''

he could almost hear him pout. ''yes.''

''well, I'm quite okay with that.''

harry  gro aned. '' louuu ....'' 

louis rolled his eyes. 

''why do you keep running away?''

''because I don't want to see you leave.'' louis whispered. 

harry sighed and louis could imagine him rolling his eyes. ''I'm not the one running away. ''

''I thought after last night-''

''you though wrong.''

louis pinched  harry's  arm, giggling quietly. ''you 're so rude.''

harry bit his neck gently. ''I learnt from the best.'' there was another moment of silence. ''I've been in love with you since I met you, you know.''

''why didn't you ever say anything?''

''because. you said you don't fall in love and I figured it's better to have you as a friend  than not have you at all.'' 

louis closed his eyes. ''well if it helps, I've been in love with you since I met you as well.''

''well I would fucking hope so because I'm still not letting you go.''

louis laughed. ''well, can I go to sleep then?''

''yes, but turn around and cuddle me. I am a little spoon.'' harry let go of him for just long enough that louis could wrap himself around the younger boy. 

''you are also adorable.'' louis muttered in his curls.

''I am not adorable.'' harry pouted. ''I am very manly.''

''you hair sm ells of bananas.''

''manly.''

''of course, honey.'' louis laughed, pressing his lips to the back of  harry's  head. 

harry let out a little sigh of content. ''you're  gonna  be here when I wake up, right?''

''yeah.'' louis breathed. ''I promise.''

''good.'' harry turned his head so he could kiss louis' collarbone. ''happy birthday.''

and it was. 

**Author's Note:**

> feedback?


End file.
